


Blossom at the end of the Tea

by Lotus92



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I love this and you can't stop me, Tea, Tea Afternoon, cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotus92/pseuds/Lotus92
Summary: Six wants to share tea with the Captain after he picked up some dried leaves from a flower back in Karm.Fluff Fluff and Fluff.
Relationships: Djeeta/Six | Seox (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Blossom at the end of the Tea

**Author's Note:**

> ¨Blossom oh Flower of Rebirth, Blossom Oh Lotus  
> Echo for a Thousand Years, Resonate in every second”.  
> Sususu Hirasawa- Rotation [Lotus-2]

“Then you should share it with the Captain, she really enjoys tea, I saw her one time with Seruel and Naoise drinking some while talking about stuff, her smile was really nice” Siete said with a sly face, knowing the feelings the Erune has for the blonde leader of the famous crew of Skyfarers and daughter of the man that saved his life. With a nod he started his walk towards the exit of Terra and heading to the Grandcypher whereabouts.

He found her, Lyria and Vyrn at the KnickKnack Shack, buying some stuff, lucky for him because he couldn’t find them for about a week since a mission after another came up, delaying the encounter.

“Oh it’s Six! Hello there” the girl with sky blue hair saluted with her bright presence, the little dragon tried to fly off for his mask but Djeeta stopped him on time.  
“Hey! He’s better with his mask off and you know it” Vyrn protested, for the surprise of them he took off the half of it and the eye piece remains, sighing he directed his visible eye to the captain “I…was searching for you to give you this” his face a little red and avoiding the gaze with the speed of light he handed her a paper box with a drawing of a pink flower, well detailed and with instructions. 

Djeeta inspected the package with curiosity, not every day Six gives someone a present, the herbs smelled really nice.  
“Ow Thank You!” she beamed with the intensity of a spring river in a pretty field, or at least that was running on the Erune’s mind, he wants to protect that smile, even if it costs his life as he said so many times, pacing back to the Airship, she invited him to teach her about the tea, to enjoy themselves in an afternoon with good weather.

The steady sound of boiling water, the little rustle of leaves and the two on the kitchen of the Grandcypher, Six did his best to not be shy, but he can´t deny the warm feeling he gets every time he spends time with her and not fuck it up with his awkwardness.

“So where did you got this tea? It smells really good and I can’t wait to drink a cup of it” she asked while looking at the teapot, waiting for the brew to show some color.  
“It’s from a flower that grows only in the Karm Hamlet…it has health benefits and thought you would like it” he answered, Siete was right, she loves tea, hating the idea of giving reason to his leader he added more info about the warm drink almost ready to consume “It helped me to survive in the worst days...” recalling a memory of his past where he was sharing the tea with that Skyfarer and he felt better after some training, his body felt refreshed, ready for other round.

Djeeta sat in the table with a tray, followed by a teapot, two white cups with floral design, a gift from Heles, a little ceramic piece with honey and one spoon. Six was seated in the chair next to her, he felt comfortable, some kind of aura from the flowers on the table, Roses and Sunflowers, made the little space vibrate with a calming wind, peace of mind for his always troubled heart.

The blonde poured the steaming tea, a familiar aroma dashed from it, making the Erune’s ears twitch upfront, then returning to the previous position it was true that he made the right choice.

“Wow it’s so good!” after some sips she let her inner self fusion with the essence of the flower, like her body becoming separated from her being and looking for reincarnation, an unique experience, that’s the rare tea from Karm.

“Glad…to know” a faint smile decorated his lips as well he drank the tea, pausing for a long moment he explained “ The flower is called Lotus or Lilly from the Water, legend says it has the power to connect with the soul and seek for divine guidance, protects the heart from intense emotions” concluded with directing his face to her, sure it was only a myth, a product from the generations of his clan, because his heart is burning to confess what he really feels.  
“I see…it sure has a refreshing flavor and great aroma, but you know Six? I really love your company and you explaining about this interesting tea, it can be useful for potions!” finishing her cup she came close to him then.

A silence, a pause worth from waiting for too long , eyes connect, red cheeks and his mouth desperate for words to say to her, but his actions were better so delicately he kissed her, a chaste kiss, Djeeta froze, of all the things the Eternal can do, this wasn’t expected but for a special reason she recruited him fist, because of his passionate soul in battle and a heart with a lot of love to give, she timidly kissed back, he soon covered his face with both hands and apologizes a lot, ready to flee a hand stops him, forcing him to sit and look at her in those pools of gold.

“Does the tea make someone kiss others? Or it was something else?” curiosity was on her face, he moves his head to the sides, she confirms then and hugs him, Six hugs her back, that afternoon felt like home, where he belongs.

**Author's Note:**

> I had the headcanon of Karm using sort of Chinese Medicine since Six's real name is from that language this idea was on mind last week.
> 
> Note: The original title of this was Lotus Tea 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this fic ^^ Kudos are appreciated hehe! <3


End file.
